


Thank you, Hajime

by Minatu



Category: Gatchaman Crowds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minatu/pseuds/Minatu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night ponderings as to how Joe and Sugane finally ended up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you, Hajime

**Author's Note:**

> Giant millipedes frighten me.

Sugane is beautiful. He has feather soft hair that he sometimes pushes into my had, almost like a cat, when he wants to be touched more. Yet he's sensitive sometimes, pulling away from unexpected contact from other people. 

When Hajime appeared, he became more... of himself, I guess. Hajime changed all of us to some degree. Utsutsu accepted herself, and became almost like a duckling to Hajime the way she follows her around. 

Somehow Hajime also caused this. This being me having Sugane so close. Being able to rest in the same place as Sugane. Perhaps Hajime gave us a sort of confidence to actually come together like this.

And Sugane, the one I always believed I had to keep at arm's length, loves me, more than I could have comprehended before.

Sugane sleeps with his entire body pressed into me, and he makes soft sounds that always lull me into sleep. I love being able to kiss and hold him. I love having him as my significant other because we were are more than just boyfriends. I love Sugane, and I still can't believe he's mine.


End file.
